Un prometido para Akane
by ranmaxakanelove
Summary: Mousse derrota a Akane y se convierte en su prometido.Ahora es Mousse el que persigue a la pobre Akane todo el tiempo...¿ que hara Ranma? y ¿ Que hara Shampoo al perder a su fiel esclavo? Pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

Akane y Ranma hiban hacia el colegio caminando tranquilamente, algo realmente raro en esta inusual pareja. La paz reinaba en la vida de estos chicos. Para Ranma todo le resultaba extraño, no era buena tanta calma. Akane por el contrario atesoraba esos momentos de paz con su prometido.

Pero todo o bueno tiene final pues una bicicleta se extrello contra la cabeza del pobre Ranma. De ella una exuberante chinita bajo simplemente para lanzarse a los brazos del "casi" inconsciente chico.

- ¡ni hao Ranma- dijo Shampoo hundiendo al chico en sus ...cosas.

- Shamffpoff mhee afohogoo-

-¿ que decir?- pregunto la chinita separando al joven para entenderle.

-¡que me ahogo!

Akane furiosa por la vision hiba a estrellarle un mazo de tonelada y media al pervertido de su prometido, estaba celosa por que el muy descarado no hacia nada por quitarse a la chica de la cabeza, hiba a actuar cuando.

- ¡China loca deja a mi Ran-chan!- grito como una loca Ukyo, intentando separar con su pala a la pegajosa chinita de su prometido- te he dicho que le sueltes-

- dejarnos en paz- espeto furiosa levantandose- ¿ no ves que Ranma amarme a mi?-

- eso quisieras tu ¡descerebrada!- las chicas empezaron a pelear, por quien seria la futura mujer de Ranma, en ese momento aparecio Ryoga y Kuno exigiendo respeto para la dulce Akane. Los jovenes empezaron a pelear dejando a un lado a la pobre Akane.

Esta solto un suspiro y dijo - ¡Ranma me voy! no quiero llegar tarde- el chico se dio la vuelta dispuesto a contestar a su prometida cuando llego Mousse gritando como un loco acompañado de Cologne. El pobre joven vio a Akane distraida, y pensando que era su dulce Shampoo, le asento un puñetazo en el estomago.

Todos miraban asombrados, Ranma no se lo podia creer, corrio en ayuda de Akane, cuando se dio cuenta de algo, Mousse... habia vencido a Akane de un solo golpe eso significaba...¡NO!

- Akane... wo ai ni- grito Mousse con cara de tonto abrazando a la pobre Akane.

Ryoga le dio un capon a Mousse y grito- tu estas loco-

- Bueno yerno ya eres libre...- y rio- Mousse ha derrotado a Akane segun las leyes de las amazonas ahora estan prometidos- Las chicas no cabian del gozo, con su mayor amenaza fuera de juego todo seria mas facil.

Ranma por su parte estaba furioso, no dejaria que Mousse se casara con Akane- ¡esta loca!, Mousse no siente nada por Akane...¿ verdad Mousse?- Ranma miro al chico pato que miraba a Akane con un gesto bastante bobo mientras susurraba wo ai ni...- ¿es que las amazonas cuando se comprometen con alguien se vuelven idiotas?-

- no...no quiero ¡por que!- gritaba Akane intentando alejarse de un efusivo abrazo amazónico de Mousse.

El chico ciego miro a Akane le cojio la cara y la beso. La chica de cabellos cortos no sabia que hacer estaba sorprendida. Ryoga y Kuno con el corazon roto. Y Shampoo y Ranma furiosos. El chico por que no hiba permitir que un simple pato tonto le robara su mas preciado tesoro. Y la chinita por que no pensaba perder a su mas fiel admirador. Esta sonrio y le dijo:

- mousse...mouse- el chico la miro y ella solto- tendo sed...-

- Pues bebe agua- ante la respuesta de el joven Shampoo quedo asombrada- es mas ahi esta el rio-

Akane harta y dolida, salio corriendo seguida de su prometido( N/A: si si Ranma) salio corriendo por el parque y se escondio debajo del tobogan. Ranma la encontro y se sento con ella.

- Estas...bien-

- si...bueno mas o menos-

- que te parece...lo que ha pasado...- desesperadamente el chico rogaba por que su joven prometida le pidiera ayuda.

- no lo se... Mouse es lindo , pero no quiero a un chico que solo este obsesionado conmigo por un tonto combate que ni siquiera perdi-

Ranma se enfado¿ como que Mousse lindo? EL era el unico chico en la vida de su prometida, Akane era su chica y no la pensaba compartir con nadie. Akane se apoyo en su prometido y dijo:

- ¿ya sabes lo que se siente?-el chico la miro incredulo,- ya sabes... que se siente cuando alguien besa a la persona con la que se supone que estas prometido..-

El levanto la cabeza de Akane y susurro- no pienso perderte...-

La chica se sorprendio mucho que intentaba decirle Ranma... Este le miro y salio corriendo. La chica miraba sorprendida la direccion en que salio su prometido, en su cabeza retumbaba la frase que segundos atras habia pronunciado Ranma "_no pienso perderte" " no pienso perderte"_ la joven tampoco queria perderle...

Ranma corria con el ceño fruncido por toda Nerima, fue al Neko haten en busca de Mousse para retarle vencerle y asi poder liberar a Akane de ese absurdo compromiso. Cuando entro la efusiva chinita se lanzo a sus brazos.

-AIREN VENIR A VER A SHAMPOO, SHAMPOO MUY CONTENTA-

- no vine por eso donde esta Mousse-

- no saber, pero eso no importar, tu y yo tener cita- el chico la miro en su mente un malevolo plan se formo en su mente, Akane hiba a sufrir pero era la unica manera y Shampoo le seria de ayuda, su prometida volveria a sus brazos antes de que acabara la semana y hoy era jueves. Ranma le sujeto de los hombros y susurro

-tu y yo tendremos una cita... cuando liberes a Mousse de su compromiso con Akane- la joven abrio los ojos

- que estar diciendo Ranma-

- lo que oyes...¿ quieres una cita conmigo...desz ese compromiso de Mousse y Akane-

- la unica forma es que yo vencer a Akane, y Shampoo tenerlo complicado pues nunca dejarme ni siquiera arañarla- dijo la chica cruzandose de brazos.

- esta vez te dejare , incluso te animare...pero desaz ese maldito embroyo-

En el dojo Tendo Akane estaba en su habitacion cuando oyo a su prometido gritar "_Ya estoy en casa!"_ La muchacha suspiro, seguro que habia estado divirtiendose con sus lindas y fuertes prometida, en vez de estar con ella apoyandola. Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos, que solo se entero de que Mousse la estaba abrazando, colocando su cabeza entre los pechos de esta... Akane llena de furia grito

- MOUSSE DEJAME EN PAZ-

Ranma subio corriendo a ver a su prometida, estaba preocupado pues unos instintos homicidas llenaban el alma del joven, pero tenia que pensar en el plan...


	2. Chapter 2

Al abrir la puerta Ranma entro con ganas de matar al chico pato. Pero sus deseos se vieron interrumpidos ya que su dulce prometida ya le habia ahorrado el trabajo, estampandole una pesa en la cabeza al pobre Mousse.

Ranma miraba divertido la escena y se acerco a Akane.

- oye Akane te pasaste por una vez que le gustas a algun chico le tratas de esta manera. Yo soy tu y no desaprovecharia esta oportunidad, dudo que alguien que no sea este pato tonto quiera casarse contigo- le dijo burlonamente.

La chica se enfurecio y dijo - pues a Kuno y Ryoga no le importaria-

- ya pero es solo por lastima o locura- la chica le miro dolida- Kuno te ama por que esta loco, Ryoga le gustas por que se siente culpable de cortarte el pelo, Shinnosuke por que se estaba muriendo y devian ser los delirios, Kirin por que tenias no se que pergamino... y yo simplemente no te creas nada, que ni me gustas. Prefiero mil veces a Ukyo o a Shampoo antes que a ti. Ellas si son mujeres-

En esos momentos el chico pato se habia quedado mudo, ¿ como pudo Ranma ser tan cruel y torpe?. Akane ciertamente era su prometida por obligacion, no la amaba de verdad, pero la queria mucho como amiga. Comportarse asi con Akane era la unica manera de saber que siente Shampoo por el. Antes se habia puesto celosa, asi que seguiria acosando a Akane.

- ¿eso...piensas?- los dos chicos la miraron, gruesas lagrimas corrian por sus mejilla. El chico se sintio el hombre mas miserable del mundo. Pero si queria a Akane para el solo esto seria lo minimo que tendria que hacer. Tan ensimismado estaba que lo unico que sintio fue un puñetazo en la mejilla. Mousse le habia golpeado. El chico se puso en pie, viendo furioso como Akane se habia abrazado llorando al chico pato.

- no vuelvas a hacer llorar asi a mi prometida. Eres un desgraciado y no te mereces el amor que Akane siente hacia ti-

La chica se separo y dijo - yo por este baka insensivle y pervertido no siento nada, solo lastima-

Ranma sabia que su prometida no lo decia enserio...o eso queria creer. Pero aun asi le dolia. El sonrio y dijo- y Shampoo ¿ me la regalas?- ante esto los otros jovenes miraron sorprendidos- te la cambio con gusto-

Akane se sentia morir, le acababan de ¿cambiar? Ranma estaba conforme con quedarse con Shampoo. No podia era un tonto ,torpe, insensible ,baka ,pervertido... como le hacia eso...

- esta bien, akane es mi prometida y la amo...- miro a Ranma con superioridad- no puedo esperar el dia en que sea mi mujer...no te preocupes le pondre tu nombre a uno de nuestros hijos-

Ranma ante ese inocente comentario se le agoto la paciencia, los celos se desbordaron y la rabia se hizo presente, no dejaria que tocara a su prometida y menos que tuviera esa esperanza de casarse con ella eso solo lo haria el. Harto olvido el plan y se abalanzo contra Mousse. En esa pelea no habia posturas elegantes ni golpes de artes marciales, era una pelea callejera por el amor de una muchacha que veia asombrada a ambos jovenes en el suelo. Esta se habia quedado en shok. Intento separar a Ranma de Mousse tirando de su espalda, pero el chico estaba cegado con una mano sujetaba la cabeza del chico y con otra le daba puñetazos. Mousse se dio la vuelta quedando el encima y otra vuelta y otra Akane desesperada llamo a los hombres que a duras penas separaban a Ranma y a Mousse.

Ranma era sujetado por ambos brazos por su padre y Sound mientras tironeaba para que le soltaran

- ¡ te voy a matar!-

- atrevete ven y dimelo a la cara- el chico-pato tampoco se estaba quieto.

Ranma en otro ataque de furia se solto del brazo de Sound. Akane en un acto de desesperacion se abrazo al chico de la coleta. Enterro la cara en su pecho y empezo a llorar.

- no lo hagas Rama, tu no eres asi...-

Ranma se calmo al tener a la pequeña chica nuevamente en sus brazos. Con el brazo que le quedaba libre la abrazo. Genma al ver que no habia peligro le solto el otro brazo, y asi Ranma abrazo por completo a Akane. Mousse salio por la ventana con una sonrisa.

- he recibido golpes, pero ha merecido la pena. Asi Akane es feliz- y fue al Neko-haten con su dulce Shampoo.

En el dojo Tendo, increiblemente la familia habia dejado a la joven pareja. Akane habia dejado de llorar. Ranma seguia ahi, con ella abrazandola se separaron y la miro a los ojos.

- de verdad aceptas a Shampoo-

Ranma ante esto se acordo de su plan, la habia cagado! habia tirado por la borda todos sus planes. Pero tenia que repararlo, a duras penas se separo de la chica bajo la vista y con un gesto serio dijo:

-si... lo siento- y salio por la ventana dejando a akane sola. Ahora solo esperaria a que Shampoo cumpliera su parte del plan.

Akane siplemente lloro.

A la mañana siguiente en el dojo Tendo habia una gran tension. Ranma aun estaba algo cabreado y muy serio al igual que Akane. Gracias a dios era sabado y tenian el dia para relajarse o eso creian. Dos estrepitosos ruidos retumbaron en la sala. Los chinos habian llegado.

Shampoo se abalanzo sobre Ranma y Mousse sobre Akane. Shampoo al ver que su fiel siervo no le hacia caso que estuviera pegada como una lapa al joven de la trenza dijo:

- Mousse. Mientras yo tener cita con Ranma tu encargarte del restaurante ¿si?-

- no guapa no, mientras yo estoy con mi prometida tu estas en el restaurante- Akane no se movia un cm. Tenia a Mousse aplastandola contra su pecho, y la vision de su prometido con Shampoo no ayudaba nada.

Shampoo desesperada recordo el plan de Ranma y con voz fria dijo.- yo retar a Akane Tendo por prometido-

- ¿ cual de ellos?- dijo burlonamente a Akane.

- Mousse...-

Todos miraron sorprendidos, ¿ Mousse? ¿ Shampoo peleaba por Mousse?. El chico pato solto a Akane y dijo:- ¿ por que no me dejas ser feliz Shampoo? eres una egoista, si tu no me quieres deja que alguien se enamore de mi-

Shampoo se puso a llorar y dijo- yo amar a Mousse maldito pato idiota! solo intentar ponerte celñoso...- miro a Akane con furia- yo matarte...- y salio de allo. Ranma sonreia con disimulo, su plan funciona a la perfeccion, ahora si el retaba a Mousse y le vencia Akane seria de nuevo suya "_aunque nunca dejo de serlo"_ pensaba el joven.

Akane mientras tanto miraba al Ranma este le devolvio la mirada y dijo:- Mousse yo tambie te reto- y rio- si me ganas rompo con Akane - pero si yo gano tu rompes con ella-

Todos quedaron en silencio. En el dojo Tendo hiba a ver una pelea


	3. Chapter 3

Shampoo entró en la casa hecha una furia, llorando de rabia, Cologne se asusto al ver a su nieta en ese estado, asi que espero pacientemente a que su nieta se tranquilizara y dejara de murmurar cosas que no llegaba a escuchar. La china poco a poco se calmo asi que Cologne se decidio a hablar.

- ¿ que paso Shampoo?- Shampoo tenia los ojos tapados por el flequillo, su cara estaba oscura levanto el rotro y Cologne vio en los ojos de su nieta una furia que no habia visto jamas.

- Shapoo matar a Akane- Cologne se asustó.

- ¿ que dices Shampoo? el yerno no te lo permitira-

- Ranma prometió no meterse en nada, pienso acabar con ella- y la joven desapareció. Cologne solo pudo orar por la vida de la joven Tendo.

En el dojo Akane estaba en su habitación , pensaba en por que Ranma no habia dicho nada cuando Shampoo la retó. Nabiki entró junto con Kasumi.

- ¿ no deberias entrenar para tu pelea con Shampoo?-

- ¿ para qué? si luego Ranma no me dejara pelear.- Kasumi miró a su hermana menor y dijo:

-¿ estas segura?- Akane asintio- esta bien descansa- y asi como llegaron las hermanas Tendo se fueron, se puso su pijama y se metio en la cama. Nada mas tocar la almohada se durmió.

Ranma estaba en el tejado pensando, le habia dicho a su prometida que preferia a Shampoo asi que , cuando pelee contra Akane... tendria que animar a Shampoo. No, no podia ver como le daban una paliza a Akane. Pero es la unica forma. Vio las estrellas y le recordaron a la sonrisa de su Akane. Bostezo, debia de ser muy tarde, asi que bajo del tejado para ir a su habitacion no sin antes comprobar que su prometida estaba bien.

Entro por la ventana y la vio, parecia un angel, su angel. Se arrodillo y miro a Akane dormir profundamente el joven ante esto sonrio con ternura era increible lo fragil que la joven se veia. No pudo reprimirse mas y lentamente se acerco a ella, estaba decidido a besarla cuando la escuchó sollozar. Asustado se aparto, Akane lloraba en sueños...

- ran...Ranma...- el joven abrio los ojos-¿ por...que ranma?- el chico le acaricio la cara, no soportaba verla asi, por eso la arropo bien le dio un beso en la frente y salio por la ventana.

Cuando llego a su habitacion se sento en su futon mientras escuchaba a s padre roncar... se acosto y recordo el sufrimiento de su prometida, verla llorar fue como si le mataran. Asi que poco a poco se fue durmiendo.

A la mañana siguiente Akane no tenia ganas de levantarse solo queria quedarse ahi, quieta sin hacer nada. Ya no le importaba absolutamente nada. Si Ranma se casaba con Shampoo ¿ que le quedaba?. Sin ninguna gana la joven se levanto. Se puso un pantalon corto y una camiseta verde.

A los pocos minutos bajo a desayunar, toda la familia estaba ahi , excepto el joven de la trenza -¿ y Ranma?- preguntó Akane.

- salio temprano- Akane se puso muy triste, seguramente estuviera con Shampoo. Burlandose de ella. Kasumi codeó a Nabiki, esta le dijo:

- ¿ estas bien?-

- si...solo un poco cansada-

- akane debes prepararte para el combate con Shampoo debes estar a su altura y ella es muy fuerte- el señor Tendo la miraba con preocupacion.

En ese instante la voz de un joven de trenza resonó. Todos miraron hacia la entrada, Ranma se quedó quieto y sonrojado por la inquisidora mirada de la familia.

-¿ocurre algo?-

- ¿donde demonios estabas?- la voz de akane sonaba dolida.

- esto... estuve...con Shampoo- el joven tuvo que mentir, aunque desearia no hacerlo pues su prometida puso tal carita de dolor que al joven lo destrozó por dentro.

Akane se levanto sin ganas de nada, pero en ese momento apareció Shampoo con sus armas seguida de Mousse y Cologne. Akane en menos de dos segundos se vio aplastada por un cegaton. Shampoo enfurecio y como una loca gritó:

- ¡ yo venir a matarte Akane Tendo!- Cologne estaba nerviosa, nunca habia visto asi a Shampoo.

Todos se dirigieron al dojo , Akane no tenia ganas de pelear con nadie, pero no dejaria que la humillara. El combate empezo y Akane esquivaba como podia los golpes. Shampoo era rapida y acerto dos patadas en el estomago de Akane. La joven Tendo a medida que pasaban los minutos estaba mas debil, era increible Ranma no hacia nada. No se dio cuenta hasta que otro puñetazo acerto en la nariz de la chica. Akane se quedo en el suelo sujetandose la nariz. Shampoo cegada por la ira sujeto a la joven del cuello mientras la lanzaba contra la pared.

Akane no podia mas tenia la ceja y el labio rotos y su nariz no aguantaria otro golpe mas sin romperse en mil pedazos. Como pudo miró a los ojos a su prometido. Este tenia cara de dolor, recibio otro golpe en las costillas con sus armas consiguiendo asi tirarla nuevamente al suelo . Shampoo apenas tenia moratones y algun que otro rasguño harta se puso como pudo en pie, miraba fijamente a Shampoo, se tambaleaba a causa de los golpes. Su vista se nublaba pero aun asi no se rendiria. Le acertó un gancho en la nariz a Shampoo.

Hiba directa a darle otro golpe, pero estaba muy debil. Shampoo le dio otra patada en la espalda. Que hizo que la joven Tendo se quedara de rodillas. Se levanto con una dificultad que le parecio hasta increible, pero no pararia. Akane recibió el mayor golpe que le jamas le habian dado. No era físico pero si mental.

- ¡ vamos Shampoo, puedes ganar!- el grito de alentacion de Ranma, hizo que la joven Tendo se desmoronara por dentro, no se moveria recibiria todos y cada uno de los golpes de Shampoo, ni siquiera se intentaria defender. Asi Ranma estaria libre...para casarse con quien quisiera preferia verle lejos y feliz a atarlo a ella para siempre y verle sufrir. Shampoo le daba patadas, golpes, puños , le lanzaba sus armas, cada uno de sus golpes acertaba en el cuerpo inmovil y tambalenate de la chica. Ranma estaba desesperado ¿ por que Akane no se defendia?. Akane miro a su prometido a duras penas . Shampoo vio via libre y se dispuso a atacar. Cologne sabia que hiba a hacer Shampoo y desesperada gritó:

- ¡ SHAMPOO NO LA MATARAS!- pero era demasiado tarde Shampoo le dio una patada a Akane en la nuca. Esto hizo que la joven Tendo callera limpiamente boca abajo en el suelo incosciente. Shampoo miraba el cuerpo inerte de la joven con superioridad y dirigio su vista hacia Mousse.

- ya ser libre de nuevo... y tu Ranma tambien- y se fue.

Mousse intento acercarse a Akane, pero un joven de trenza se le adelanto, Cologne puso su baston en el hombro de Mousse y nego con la cabeza, se volteo a ver a la familia Tendo y Saotome y dijo:

- lo siento mucho... llamad a un medico Akane esta muy mal...- miro a la joven- esa patada esta hecha para matar, es un milagro que Akane siga viva...- y desaparecio seguida de Mousse.

Ranma miraba el rostro ensangrentado de Akane. Kasumi corrio junto a Nabiki a por vendas para detener la sangre que chorreaba por el rostro de Akane. Mientras Genma y Sound hiban a por Tofu. Ranma se quedó solo con Akane y dijo:

- lo siento... lo siento tanto...

Cuando Kasumi llego junto con Nabiki separaron a Ranma a duras penas de Akane. El doctor llego y llevo a Akane a su cuarto. La familia estaba en el salon mirando a un abatido Ranma. Nabiki en reproche dijo:

- es tu maldita culpa...-

-¿ que dices Nabiki?- pregunto sorprendida la dulce Kasumi

- si el no hubiera... no hubiera cambiado a Akane por Shampoo esto no habria pasado¡ Akane estaria bien!- Ranma ante esto bajo la mirada, y es que Nabiki tenia razón las cosas se habian salido de control. Solo debian de ser algunos golpes, no dejarla sin sentido...

- yo lo siento...- Sound puso su mano en el hombro de Ranma

- no pasa nada hijo...son cosas que pasan al corazon no se le puede ganar y si tu quieres a esa joven yo estaria dispuesto a romper vuestro compromiso- Ranma se alarmó y dijo:

- no! ¡ no por favor!- todos le miraron con sorpresa- no lo permitire-

-¿ por que Ranma? no permitire que Akane sufra mas por tu inmadurez hijo, Akane es como mi propia hija no pienso permitir que te sigas burlando de ella ni de que la vuelvas a tratar como a un trapo,¡ piensalo maldito egoista ella tiene sentimientos!si no te importa dejala ir...- todos miraban a genma sorprendidos, nuca habian visto al hombre-panda asi, Ranma harto y furioso grito:

-¡ jamas escuchame bien, jamas vuelvas a decir que Akane no me importa, por que para que lo sepas es lo mas importante en mi vida en estos malditos instantes!- Ranma tenia a Genma cojido de la camisa -¡ amo a esa mujer! ¿ lo oyes papá? la amo no permitire que nadie me separe de ella, ni Shampoo, ni tu , ni sus hermanas ni siquiera su propio padre ¿¡ quedo claro!- Genma ante esto asintio asustado y sudando frio, Kasumi miraba con las manos cruzadas y dijo:

- por fin lo admites Akane estara muy contenta- Sound lloraba mientras decia " mi hijo mi hijo". Nabiki sonreia.

Al poco rato Tofu bajo con un gesto serio, por primera vez en su vida no se habia vuelto loco al ver a Kasumi y dijo:

- no os voy a mentir ese golpe en la cabeza ha sido muy grave, demasiado...pero con un poco de descanso no pasara nada, eso si tienes que intentar que no se altere- esto lo dijo mirando a Ranma- esta muy debil, despertara mañana, pasado como muy tarde, bueno me voy tengo pacientes que atender. Adios familia-

Kasumi miro al doctor y dijo con una linda sonrisa:

- vuelva cuando quiera, es bienvenido- Tofu asintio y se fue.

**Bueno otro capi, en el siguiente el finaal T.T. Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews. Besos!(:**


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma al ver que el doctor salia subió corriendo las escaleras. Escuchaba a Nabiki gritarle que por ahora no se acercara a su hermana pero sus padres le indicaron que guardara silencio.

Cuando entro en su habitacion y la vio sobre la cama sintio que algo en su alma se rompia. Akane tenia la boca inchada y en la ceja aun habia rastro de sangre. Le acaricio lentamente la cara, con miedo a dañarla mas de lo que ya habia hecho. La culpa era suya y solo suya. Se sentia fatal y susurro:

- akane... lo siento, lo siento mucho de verdad, soy un estupido y un maldito egoista. No merezco tu perdon- lágrimas rodaron por sus ojos- te amo, y mucho. Aun no se como he podido hacerte esto- el joven lloraba como nunca hasta que una voz le alerto.

- yo tampoco lo sé- el joven levanto la vista y miro que la joven estaba despierta.

-¿Akane estas bien?

- a ti que te parece- dijo con un gesto frio la joven.

- entiendo que estes enojada...- no le dejo terminar

- ¿enojada? ¿ por que? ¿ por que una china loca casi me mata?¿ o sera por que el maldito que tengo por prometido y que juro al cielo protegerme animaba a mi rival?- el joven volvio a llorar.

- perdoname

- Ranma , esto no se si podre perdonartelo. Al corazón no se le puede ganar, por eso se que con el tiempo te perdonare... pero no ahora.

- Akane

- dejalo estar, vete con Shampoo o con quien te de la gana, pero a mi dejame sola...por favor

- esta bien, pero quiero que sepas, que te a...

- no lo digas Ranma, no lo digas si en realidad no lo sientes- Ranma se enfado.

- eres una idiota, ¿ como que no lo siento? ¿ tu que narices sabes? te amo entiendelo.

- si me amaras hubieras hecho algo, me habrias apoyado...

- ¡lo hice por ti! ¡por nosotros!

- ¿ por nosotros? ¡ que me pegaran una paliza no nos hiba a ayudar Ranma!- akane derrepente abrio los ojos, se cojio la cabeza con las manos y empezo a gritar. Ranma se asusto la cojio en brazos y la llevo con el doctor.

-doctor a akane le pasa algo

El hombre se asusto y miro con reproche a ranma- te dije que no la alteraras - cojio a la joven y la tendio en una camilla- no te preocupes estara bien, llama a la familia.

El joven llamo a la familia y les conto lo sucedido. Ahora Nabiki si que estaba enfadada.

- ranma no quiero que te acerques a mi hermana nunca ¿ entiendes?

- no me vas a prohibir ver a la mujer que amo.

La mediana de las Tendo sonrio- o si la amas mucho ya se nota, por que sera que desde que llegaste tu mi hermana pasa mas tiempo en un hospital que en ningun otro sitio, bueno gracias a ti y tus prometidas.

- se que solo le he traido sufrimiento , pero yo quiero verla reir, no llorar mataria por ella moriria por ella ¿ no lo entiendes Nabiki? podreis prohibirme verla pero estar seguros que me esconderia de vosotros e iria a verla siempre.

Ante estas palabras todos se sorprendieron incluso el doctor que sonreia al joven. En verdad el chico era admirable, se habia equivocado y admitido su error, tragandose su orgullo, cosa que mirando por lo orgulloso que es Ranma muchos no habrian hecho.

- ranma ven entra averla esta despierta.

- para que no quiere ni verme.

-bueno puede que de boca hacia fuera no quiera verte , pero su corazon esta esperando que la abraces.

Ranma ante este consejo entro y la vio en una camilla con los ojos clavados en una manta que tapaba sus rodilla, Ranma no sabia que hacer

- simplemente... abrazame.

El joven se lanzo a los brazos de la chica, estuvieron asi unos cuantos minutos

- que te abrace no significa que te perdone

- lo se

- tendras que hacer meritos

Ante esto Ranma sonrio , dijera lo que dijera si le habia perdonado, pero seria su esclavo si ella asi lo quisiera.

- vaale

- primero ¿ por que apoyaste a Shampoo?

- no la apoye- el jovenn suspiro- veras Shampoo y yo teniamos un plan para romper el compromiso que os unia a Mousse y a ti.

-¿y para eso planeasteis darme una paliza?- dijo Akane sarcastica

-no. recuerdas en tu habitación cuando Mousse y yo nos peleamos- ella asintio- bien Shampoo y Cologne estaban alli en la ventana, ni siquiera yo las vi, pero dictaminaron que yo habia vencido a Mousse, entonces tu y Shampoo tendrian que pelear para liberos del todo. Al principio serian unos cuantos golpes, pero cuando Mousse rechazo a Shampoo ella se cegó por la ira, incluso la abuela intento detenerla, pero la cosa se salio de control, y paso lo que paso. Yo no queria que sucediera de verdad te lo juro Akane.

- esta bien , te creo

El chico la miró sorprendido- ¿ en serio?

- asi es, bueno ya tienes un punto, ahora vamos a por el segundo punto para que te perdone- Ranma suspiro ya se suponia que seria

Dos dias mas tarde Akane ya estaba en casa como nueva, Ranma hiba hacia el Neko-haten a cumplir el segundo deseo de su princesa. Si Ranma le habia puesto el apelatvo de princesa a Akane, con tal de que asi le perdonara mas rapido, cosa que a ella le encanto pero se opuso a darle una oportunidad por ello.

Cuando llego entro y vio a Cologne

- yerno,¿ como esta Akane?

- ya esta bien

- me alegro Shampoo esta arrepentida creeme.

- si seguro- dijo Ranma desconfiado

- pues es cierto, ¡ah! se me olvidaba tu compromiso con mi nieta queda oficialmente cancelado

Ranma abrió los ojos, bien tenia ya medio trabajo hecho, solo quedaba Ukyo, ya que ha Kodachi jamas la considero.

- pues yo venia a decirle exactamente lo mismo

- Ni hao Ranma- dijo Shampoo-¿Akane estar bien?

- si ya esta mejor - sonrio- entonces tu y Mousse...

- asi es , Shampoo ser prometida de Mousse.

- me alegro y donde esta

- estar comprando, bueno Ranma yo habisar de que tu haber venido, seguro que el alegrarse.

- ya , me quedaria mas tiempo pero debo hacer algo

- suerte con Ukyo yerno

Ranma se quedo impactado , esa vieja era extraña, pero aun asi era la mas sensata de todos.

Al llegar al u-chans Ukyo lo recibio con una gran sonrisa

- ran-chaan ¿ que tal? ¿ un okonomiyaki?

- no gracias Ukyo, es mas venia a hablar contigo

- ¿hablar? ¿ sobre que?

- sobre nuestro compromiso

A la cocinera le brillaron los ojos

- o Ranma he esperado este momento toda mi vida- decia abrazandole- por fin me has elejido

El joven bajo la vista y la separo- no Ukyo , no es eso

- ¿entonces?

- Ukyo yo...no te quiero hacer daño pero... veras, he escogido a AKane

- ¿que dices? - la joven noto sus ojos aguarse

- lo siento yo... no te quiero hacer daño

- pues si no me quieres hacer daño romperias vuestro compromiso y estarias conmigo

- no puedo hacer eso, yo la quiero Ukyo entiende

- ¿por que a ella? siempre dices que es fea y una marimacho que nunca estarias con ella

- ¿menti vale? lo siento

- esta bien haz lo que quieras

Ranma se fue triste del U-chan. Cuando llego a casa se lo conto´a Akane

- ranma has demostrado que en verdad te importO- El joven la miro estrañado y ella siguio- has hecho algo que no hace cualquiera, has roto el corazon de tu mejor amiga por mi. Creeme que me preocupa Ukyo.

- Akane por ti , haria cualquier cosa eres mi princesa

Akane sonrió delcemente- ya lo se- bueno aqui va el tercer y ultimo punto que debes conseguir para que te perdone- el la miro y ella sonrio- este es facil, besame

Ranma abrió los ojos , y ella sonrio, entonces se acerco poco a poco y la beso, fue un beso suave y dulce, y adictivo pasaron unos laaaargos minutos, hasta que por la falta de aire se separaron, se sonrieron y ranma dijo

- te amo

- no mas que yo- ella le volvio a besar

- bueno ya tengo mi deuda pagada, te he besado he dejado a mis otras prometidas

- o que orgullosa estoy de ti- dijo con burla Akane

- oye!- Ranma la abrazo y siguieron besandose. Poco a poco el sol desaparecia dando paso a la noche, la noche en la que Ranma y akane empezaron una nueva vida juntos sin prometids.

**fin!**

**quiero agradecer a todos los que me apoyaron de verdad sois los mejores!:) Espero que les haya gustado el final. Intentare sacar tiempo para continuar las historias y empezar otras ;)**

**aqui me despido**

** besos a todos!  
**


End file.
